


Sad short story

by Cairngirl



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairngirl/pseuds/Cairngirl
Summary: Worse case scenario if they never got together.  Tissues are needed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Sad short story

Sidney often returned to the last moment he’d seen the woman who held his heart, the heartbreak tangible between them. He had wanted to tell her that it was her he loved and she would not let him speak the words. She was a beautiful soul inside and out, and despite how she felt, she reminded him he was honour bound to the woman he was engaged to, but he did not love her or ever did in the sense that he should love the woman he’d been married to.  
Often in quiet moments of solitude he allowed himself to think of her, her smile that radiated from within. Her feistiness and not being a typical young woman of her time, I’m not supposed to have an opinion but...... he smiled as he remembered her words, her rebukes. How she had unknowingly chipped away at his defences and brought out the true man underneath. 

Fate had dealt them a cruel blow, and finding no other solution he’d been obliged to engage himself to a woman, who he had once loved, she never saw that he had changed, and she never saw the true man underneath as the woman he truly loved did.

He looked out of the window and saw the beach in the distance; he’d taken one of the remaining properties as his place of solace and spent countless amounts of time here. He saw the capital city as a weight around him, and he felt stifled that he often would disappear for weeks on end to Sanditon, the place where he’d met her. He decided he would take a walk, and get some fresh air.

He walked steadily up along the cliff tops and stopped to catch his breath, as he did the memories flooded around him of the kiss they’d shared. “Oh Charlotte,” he groaned. “I have endured a lifetime without you......I cannot bear it any longer!”

He felt a gentle touch on his cheek. “Charlotte.......” he said his breath raspy. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” he heard that familiar voice whisper. The voice he’d heard in his dreams and remembered in his heart.

“Where are you?”

“I’m always with you,” she said close to his ear. 

He felt a touch on his body, where his heart lay. “Yes....always.”

“When will I see you?”

“Soon,” she said softly.

He felt her presence stay with him and felt comforted that she was with him. 

It was some hours later, he sat in the window seat looking out to the sea, his breath becoming shallower as he gazed looking out.  
He stood up as he saw her standing there, smiling as she waited for him, and holding her hand out. She was just as he remembered her, in her white dress playing cricket on the beach that day. 

“Charlotte......my love.....,” he searched her face. “Is it time?”

“Yes,” she said softly. “We can be together now for all eternity.”

He took her hand and they walked towards the bright light together.

THE END


End file.
